


A Difference of Opinion

by Whitsie



Series: unfinished, but at least out of draft-file purgatory [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, House Politics, Multi, Re-sort, Slytherin Harry Potter, pls come play spot the trope with me, rewrite and edit of an old work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitsie/pseuds/Whitsie
Summary: upon his return to hogwarts for his sixth year, harry is made to sit through a re-sort. life is different down in the snake pit, but that doesnt mean he is going to forget his roots in the pride(Sixth year, trope filled rewrite)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite/clean up of a work thats been sitting in my files for years, and i honestly just want to get it out of there.  
please feel free to sound off the outdated tropes throughout the fic
> 
> no warnings as of yet
> 
> xx

Kings Cross station was mostly empty at 6 o clock on September 1st, like it was at that time any other day. Only a few commuters were making their way on and off the trains that came into the platforms periodically.

But unlike most mornings there was, against the wall opposite the pillar dividing Platforms 7 and 8, a dark haired boy sitting on a trunk. He had very messy black hair, with a fringe that almost covered his face as he sat with his head tilted to the side, in a staring competition with a beautiful snowy owl in a cage.

The boy was dressed in clothes that seemed like they used to fit him, but he had lost a large amount of weight recently. The skin on his face was stretched tight over his cheekbones and jaw, with healing blisters just visible on the top of his ears, from sunburn most likely. His lips, at the moment set in a pout as he concentrated on not blinking, were full and caught between his teeth. His eyes though, overpowered everything else about him, at the moment they were big, and framed by dark lashes, starting to water from keeping them open. They were a mesmerising, bright, vibrant green.

Then the boy blinked, sat up straight and said to the owl, "Well, you won again Hedwig. But I will win one day."

The owl churred back in a parody of conversation, and the boy chuckled.

"Yes Hedwig, look at me, the great Harry Potter, trying to win a staring contest with an owl. Maybe Rita Skeeter was right and I have gone insane"

The boy, Harry Potter, looked at his watch, nodded and picked up on end of his trunk, and the handle on top of his owl's cage, and started to walk towards Platform 9. When he got there, he looked around, saw that there was no one looking at him, lent against the pillar, and promptly disappeared.

* * *

Harry stumbled forward a few steps after he fell through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4 to catch his balance, then looked up at the bright red Hogwarts Express waiting in the station, already billowing steam, despite the early hour.

He walked down the platform to the very end of the train and pulled his trunk into the last carriage, setting it up on the rack, having to get up on his toes to reach, then opening Hedwig's cage before sitting down, letting her fly onto his lap.

Harry sat there stroking through Hedwig's wing feathers, smoothing them down and straightening any bent feathers, listening to her small barks and chirps, and thinking.

Harry, after encountering Voldemort yet again, in one of the most traumatic experiences in his life to date, had spent his summer holiday doing what he wanted, for a change.

He had arrived at Grimmauld Place a week before term ended for the rest of the students, and had immediately walked into Sirius' room and fallen asleep from exhaustion, as all the stress from OWL's and going to the Ministry, and the Sirius; death caught up with him.

He had spent the next week prowling around the house, sporadically appearing in the kitchen to scrape together a meal, wallowing in his misery alone. He had assumed that Remus was living at Number 12, but had found out the werewolf had asked Dumbledore for a mission immediately after the fiasco at the Ministry, to distract him from his grief.

At the end of that week, upon realising that the Weasley's and a couple of other Order members were going to be moving into the house for the holidays, he had made plans with Dumbledore to take a proper holiday. He had worked out that as the Dursley's holiday house in Majorca was under Petunia's name, it counted as 'under her roof' and so afforded him the full protection from the blood wards. Harry had spent the next two months living there, completely isolated from the magical world, only accepting mail from Hogwarts and the letters and gifts that were sent on his birthday.

He had had no desire to interact with anyone, and so had spent his time getting to know only the husband and wife who owned the local grocery, the baker and a couple of the academics and artists who were holidaying in the houses around him. He had enjoyed relaxing in the sun, occasionally getting too much, leaving his ears and cheekbones almost permanently red, but his tan had re-emerged after nine months spent in the wilds of Scotland.

The only problem was that Harry hadn't a full meal since the holidays started. Because of how little he had eaten as a child, because of the Dursley's forced starvation, his stomach had ceased reminding him to eat, and so he often forget.

Truly he had only eaten because Hedwig had reminded him either by dropping a package of bacon on his head to wake him up or barking at him from the kitchen around dinner time. He had lost all the weight he had gained at Hogwarts over the year, and wasn't looking forward to Madame Pomfrey's berating, although he knew he deserved it this time.

He had had lost as much weight as he had any other year since he had started at Hogwarts. His stomach was concave, and his arms and legs were like twigs. Harry drew his wand out of the back pocket of his jeans, and cast the glamours he had put on at the end of every summer since third year, that made his stomach look normal, added some fat to his face, and bulked up his arms slightly, so he still looked skinny, but dangerously so like he really was.

Harry had missed spending the holiday at the Burrow, but not enough to go visit this year. He had wanted to grieve in peace.

The Weasley's truly were his family though, and he valued Mr and Mrs Weasley's opinions like they were his own parents'. When Harry had received his OWL results he had immediately copied them out to send to Molly, and when she had sent a letter back, telling him that she was proud of his results, he had smiled for the entire day.

Harry sat there, stroking Hedwig, and letting his head fall back against the seat, intending to catch up on some sleep, until the train started out for Hogwarts.

* * *

This is how his friends found Harry a few hours later, leaning against the window in the corner of the carriage, Hedwig still seated on his lap and his bangs falling over his face. Hermione arrived first and went to the opposite corner and pulled out a book and began to read. Neville arrived soon after, sat down opposite Harry pulled out his wand and began practicing charms by setting a pile of pebbles next to him and making them float, bobbing up and down in a rhythm only he could hear. Luna arrived ten minutes later, and sat watching Neville for a while before pulling her own wand out, and changing the colours in time with the motion of the stones. Twenty minutes before the train was set to leave, Hedwig nipped at Harrys fingers to wake him up. He sat up looking around with bleary eyes, before asking Hedwig what she woke him for. He listened to the flurry of hoots before going to the door that led onto the platform, and opened it, and looked around.

Harry saw the flood of red hair that was making its way toward his carriage and smiled. He hopped down from the train and was immediately drawn into a hug by Molly Weasley.

"Oh Harry. You are so skinny. Was the food we sent you enough. I was so irritated when Dumbledore told us you weren't safe at the Burrow still. He said that the Death Eaters would have been desperate to kill you, and we just couldn't have you to stay with us. Next summer, you'll come straight home with us."

"Mrs Weasley I'm fine. Don't worry. Thanks for the food though. And the cake. It was delicious." Harry smiled at her, the lie passing through his lips easily, and was then drawn into a hug by Mr Weasley.

"Good to see you, son. Have a good year." Mr Weasley told him softly.

Harry saw that Ron and Ginny had already loaded their trunks onto the train, and went to get on, waving goodbye for Mr and Mrs Weasley. "It was good to see you."

"You too, Harry dear"

Harry turned around and shut the door as the train began to move out from the station, waving along with the two Weasley children who still attended Hogwarts, before going to his previous seat, picking Hedwig up and setting her back on his lap.

Ron sat down next to him, leaving the seat between Hermione and Neville's rocks for Ginny.

"How are you Harry?" Ron asked. Harry could hear the question running underneath his light tone.

"Could be worse. Better mood than the start of last year though." Harry replied mildly.

Ron's fists tightened for a moment, then relaxed as he turned to Neville. "How about you Nev? Any interesting plant related stories for us"

Neville smiled "Yeah of course. When we went to get my new wand from Ollivanders, cherry and unicorn hair" he added as an aside, drawing it out and showing it off, "Gran took me to the botanist afterwards and let me choose a plant, as a reward for living up to my Dad in the Department of Mysteries. I got a really neat _Mimbilus Luxtonia_."

"Isn't that the plant you had last year, with the pus and stuff Neville?" Harry asked warily.

"Nah that was the _Mimbilus Mimbletonia_, this one starts to glow if you poke it instead."

"Right. As long as you don't poke the _Mimbletonia_ instead, I don't think there'll be a problem." Harry replied.

He looked over at Luna. "Anything interesting in the Quibbler this month?" Harry asked "I cancelled my subscription for the holidays"

Luna turned her dreamy eyes his way "Of course Harry Potter. I think you'll like it quite a lot"

She bent down to rummage in her bag, pulling out a handful of her radish earrings, and a gurdyroot before she found a copy of her father's newspaper. "Page 3"

Hermione stood up before Harry could open the newspaper. "Come on Ron. We need to get to the prefects meeting. We'll be back after we go and patrol the corridors for a bit."

Ron grumbled a bit while standing up, but then pulled his robes out of his trunk, pulling them over his clothes, and straightening the Prefects badge he had already attached. "We'll see you lot later. I have to go and tell the midgets not to run up and down the corridors for a bit." He followed Hermione out, after ruffling Harry's hair slightly.

"We had a rather boring holiday actually." Ginny sat down in the seat Ron had just vacated. "I mean it was fun for the first week or two, but then Mum got us to start on our holiday homework, and it was just Ron and I in the house after the twins moved into the flat above their shop, so we couldn't play quidditch, I mean flying is fun, but it's better in the game. I think I might go for chaser this year, you'll certainly be seeker again now that Umbridge is gone won't you Harry."

"I will be I think, I just hope that my Firebolt is okay. I'll have to go and talk to McGonnagall about that after the feast."

"Oh no! Umbridge wouldn't damage a Firebolt would she. I mean that would just be- I mean- Merlin, I can't even begin to describe it" Ginny exclaimed, horrified.

"Don't worry Ginny, I feel exactly the same way. I may sue her if its seriously damaged. I'd love to see her have to buy me a new one." Harry smiled, showing a few too many teeth.

Harry leaned back into his seat, lifting Hedwig up off his lap, pushing Ginny over slightly, and sitting her down next to him. He picked up the Quibbler Luna had given him, and opened it up to page 3. He stared at the headline for a moment, before looking over at Luna and giving her a brilliant smile.

"Thanks Luna. I'm going to get this framed, I think. I don't know where I'll hang it though."

"I think I would go well with House Elf heads." She replied absently, plating a ribbon into her hair.

Harry paused "...Luna you've never been to Gr-. Oh why bother. Of course you know about it. You're Luna."

"What is it Harry?" Neville asked, after looking between Harry and Luna a few times.

Harry turned the Quibbler around so Neville could see the headline

STUBBY BOARDMAN - SINGER AND HIPPOGRIFF TAMER

"… I don't get it" Neville said, after reading through some of the article. "I mean, why are you happy about this?"

"Last year, the Quibbler ran an article stating that Stubby Boardman was actually Sirius Black. This is an obituary for my godfather." Harry looked down at the article, and smiled at the cartoon drawing of Sirius sitting astride a hippogriff holding an old-fashioned microphone.

"Right." Neville paused "Harry, I know he meant a lot to you, and while I didn't know him at all, I'm sorry for your loss. If you ever want to just talk or…" He trailed off and smiled. "I'll be there for you"

"Thanks Nev." Harry curled his feet back under him. "I'm going to go back to sleep. Tell Ron and Hermione to be quiet. And if our favourite Slytherin comes past, tell him to go away. Wake me up when we get close to Hogsmeade"

* * *

"Harry. Harry. You need to wake up. Come on Harry."

"I'm up, I'm awake. Where are we" Harry opened his eyes to see Ron's face in front of him, a pale blur topped by bright red hair.

"We're nearly there. You need to get changed into your robes, okay?"

"Right yeah. Can you pass them down?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes to wake up.

"Here you go. I got them out for you. And I bought a stash of chocolate for you from the trolley when she came past." Offered Ron "I did use your money, but it's the thought that counts, yeah mate"

"Course it is, Ron. Thanks. Pass a chocolate bar. Maybe the sugar will wake me up a little bit"

"Harry" Hermione hissed. "You don't want to eat sugar before the feast. It's not good for you."

"'Mione, I haven't eaten in 2 days. That's not good for me either. Please just… I should eat some sugar so I don't faint during dinner, okay?"

"Fine. Rot your teeth then. Then who will win Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile?" She asked, with a smile playing around her lips.

"What! Ron, what is she talking about?! I didn't…" Harry turned to Ron in disbelief.

"You kind of did Harry. That photo of you from the Ministry from last year. They cropped it so it just focused on you, and put it on a loop just of that smile after you tell them that you killed You-Know-Who. Its right creepy, but according to your fan girls its 'beautiful' and a 'smile of victory' and all that rot."

"...That's really disturbing" Harry said faintly.

"I thought so too. But then I realised that you are actually turning into a mini-Lockhart and well… that made my day." Ron smirked.

"Oh god I am. Ron, please mate, never let me do anything that Lockhart would ever do. And if my favourite colour becomes lilac, then please just kill me. I would never live down the shame!" Harry got down on his knees, bringing his hands up, as if to beg.

"Alright mate" Ron replied between laughs "Come on, up you get. Lets get up to the castle. We have a feast to get to!"

They all followed Ron over to the thestral driven carriages, Ginny shouting at his retreating back "Do you ever think of anything except food Ronald?"

"Of course not." His voice echoed back. "Now hurry up. We're the last ones"

They all started walking faster. Luna running up to Neville and jumping on his back. He startled slightly at the weight, then shrugged and kept walking. They were all used to Luna's eccentricities by now.

When they got to the carriage Ron was sitting there, bouncing slightly, as he grinned at them. "Come on" he whined. "You're all taking so long!"

"Oh do calm down Ronald. We're here now. And we'll be up at the castle soon enough."

As soon as they sat down the carriage started to move, swaying slightly from side to side with the movement of the thestrals. They sat in silence, as they wound up the road, all of them looking towards where they knew the castle to be, and as they came around a bend, and Hogwarts came into view, they all visibly relaxed.

"Its nice to be back" he whispered, and heard the soft replies from the others, all agreeing with him. "Its nice to be home.

Soon enough they drew up to the castle, and piled out of the carriage, hurrying up to the door to the Entrance Hall.

They saw Professor McGonnagall standing there, and she waved at them, telling them to hurry up. "The first years are almost here. Get into the Great Hall and sit down" She hissed

They walked into the Hall, waving to Luna as she skipped off to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down next to this years Head Boy, who smiled softly at her. They walked over to the Gryffindor table slotting into the free spaces, all close to the middle of the table. Harry smiled at Katie Bell, as he sat down next to her.

"How was your summer?" he questioned softly

"Brilliant!" she replied. "I flew almost every day. Spent a couple of days with Oliver at the Puddlemere training facility. It's fantastic. He told me he's trying to see if he can organise for our original team to go and spend a few days there in the Christmas holidays, after New Year"

"Really? That would be amazing. Keep me updated, yeah?" Harry replied enthusiastically

"Of course Harry. Wouldn't be a team reunion without our star seeker would it?" Katie giggled as Harry blushed, but he was saved from replying as the first years entered behind Professor McGonnagall.

"Merlin, I don't remember being that short back in first year" Dean exclaimed from the other side of Ron.

"Yeah" Ron snorted "But Harry was shorter. He's still pretty short now"

"Hey!" Harry kicked them both under the table "I'm the perfect height for a seeker, thank you very much. And I'm taller than most of the fourth years."

"Harry, admit it, you're tiny" Dean told him.

"Yeah well not all of us can be giants like you" Harry retorted.

"Hush, all of you. The Sorting has started" Katie hissed at them

Harry sat through the Sorting, clapping as each of the first years were sorted, cheering for the Gryffindors and smiling as they walked past him, down to the empty block of seats left for them to sit in each year. As the Sorting was finished, he turned to face the front, as Dumbledore stood up to speak, but he was interrupted by the Sorting Hat.

"In light of recent events, there is a sorting that I made a few years ago, that must be remedied, Dumbledore. Would Harry Potter come up here please"

All heads in the Hall turned to face Harry, who was sitting there with a look of absolute horror on his face. It was Ron who broke the silence. "I'm having some serious Triwizard flashbacks here Harry. You sure you didn't put your name in the Hat"

Harry chuckled weakly, and went to stand up, muttering to Katie as he did so "If this is what I think it is then we need a house meeting after dinner. Keep everyone at the table until I can speak to them." Harry saw her nodding out of the corner of his eye as he walked up the aisle towards the Hat, very aware of all the eyes on him. He paused in front of the Hat, visibly drawing up the courage to put it on, then, in a fast movement sat down and pulled the Hat on, noting, in the back of his mind that the Hat still managed to cover his eyes.

_"Do you hate me"_ he querie_d "Did I do something to you in a past life and that is why you are going to fuck mine up now? I swear to Merlin if you put me in Slytherin I will burn you to ash, and not even Dumbledore will be able to fix you."_

_"I do not hate you Mr Potter. It is obvious you know what you are doing here at the moment. I told you when you were eleven, when you first put me on, and again when you were twelve, questioning my decision, that you would be great in Slytherin. You needed to be in Gryffindor to learn courage and bravery for your fight against Voldemort, but now that part of your life is over, I can move you."_

_"I know that, but I managed to be great anyway. I don't need this."_

_"You don't think you need it, Mr Potter, but you do. Remember, you are a snake at heart. I wish you luck in SLYTHERIN"_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat for a minute, every swear word he could think of running through his head, telling the Hat a number of anatomically impossible things it could do with both Dumbledore and Snape.

The entire Hall was silent, staring at him in shock, even the Slytherins, their famed masks dropping, their jaws hanging open. Harry stood up, taking off the Hat and putting it on the stool, then started walking towards the Slytherin table, at the same time, poking just the tip of his wand out of his sleeve, and pushing Daphne Greengrass down the bench with a spell, and sitting in the seat she had occupied, directly opposite Malfoy, who looked up and smirked, before turning to face Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up and drew the attention of the rest of the students, also clearly shocked, but doing his best not to let that affect him. "Well, then. Welcome to another year of magic and learning, I have some things to say but they can wait until you are all fed and watered. Until then, tuck in."

The noise level slowly began to rise around the room, as the food appeared on the tables. It was the loudest at the Gryffindor table, and Harry looked over and met Katie's eyes. She smiled slightly, and nodded.

Harry's attention was drawn back to the Slytherin table and his companions by a small cough from next to him.

"Is there something the matter Greengrass?" Harry could see that all the sixth years, and some of the seventh years were listening in, the rest of the table was too far away to hear.

"You're sitting in my spot." Greengrass sounded slightly petulant to Harry's ears.

He smiled "How old are you Greengrass? Seven?" Harry took some potatoes from the plate in front of him, along with a piece of chicken.

Malfoy snorted, then smoothly ran over whatever it was Greengrass had begun to say. "Actually Potter, you are. It's a Slytherin thing. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's cute Malfoy. Actually, I'm sitting exactly where I belong. Well technically I should be sitting in your 'spot' but I like you more than Greengrass here, so I moved her."

"You moved me!" She spluttered before regaining her composure "What right do you have Potter? I own this house!" She smiled smugly, and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"What right?" Harry put his fork down and ruffled his hair, revealing the earrings running around the top of his left ear, "You tell me"

"Salazar, Potter" Theodore Nott, who was sitting next to Malfoy exclaimed. "How the fuck did you manage that?"

Harry just smirked. If he was going to be a Slytherin, he was going to be a bloody good one.

"Potter, I'm guessing the system over in Gryffindor is the same as the Slytherin one?"

"Maybe…" Harry replied vaguely, pushing his chicken around his plate.

"Potter…" Malfoy growled, pointing a knife at him threateningly.

"Fine, fine. Don't go all ferret on me now." Harry held his hands up as Malfoy snarled. "The earrings mean the same in all the houses. In Gryffindor its red for Prince and gold for King."

"Do you want to explain how you have two of each then?" Malfoy ground out.

"Well, I would think that would be obvious. The same way that you have two green earrings, but I got mine two years before you did."

"But Potter, that would mean that you became Prince in second year. That's not possible." Nott sounded slightly faint.

"Obviously it is. It's all about power right? I am, well, was, the most powerful Gryffindor. No one's gonna dispute that. And anyone who tried to take it from me, well they obviously didn't succeed" Harry took a small bite of a potato.

Harry lapsed into silence, and let the conversation flow around him, ignoring the sideways glances that were sent his way by the Slytherins. He looked up at the table, and saw Snape's murderous glare, and hurriedly looked over to the Gryffindor table, gauging their reactions.

Most seemed to have moved on. There were some, generally those who were the most out spoken against Slytherin in general, who glared at him occasionally, but when Harry met their stares with a glare of his own, they immediately dropped their eyes to the table. His year mates seemed to have mostly moved on, Neville even smiling at him, when Harry met his eyes. Ron was avoiding looking at him, but he expected that, and gave a wry smile. He caught Neville's eyes again, and glanced at Hermione's back, before looking back at him. Neville grimaced, then shrugged, as if to say "What can you do?"

Harry smiled at him, then looked back at Malfoy, to find him staring unashamedly. Harry blinked, then tapped his fingers on the table. Malfoy took a bite of his food, still staring. Harry looked up at the ceiling, then back down. Malfoy was still staring. Harry didn't want to break first, but figured he could let Malfoy have this win.

"What?"

A smile tugged at Malfoy's lips. "Professor Snape is going to have a fit."

"I know" Harry let a small vindictive smile grace his face for a moment. "And he won't even be able to take points for it"

Malfoy and Nott chucked, and Tracey Davis looked up "Just be careful not to push him too far. He may favour us, but we don't get away with everything. It should be interesting to see how he deals with you."

"Thanks Davis. Don't worry, I know how I'll deal with Snape. Should be fun."

Nott snapped his fingers in front of Harry to his attention "Potter, I didn't think you knew any of our names, well except Malfoy's of course"

"We've been in class together for five years. It'd be embarassing if I didn't. Anyway, I think you'll find that you really don't know anything about me" Harry replied, putting his knife and fork down over his mostly full plate.

"What do you mean by-" Greengrass started to question him but was interrupted by Dumbledore standing up, calling for silence

"I have a few announcements before we can all retire to bed. Firstly a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden." His eyes flashed over to Harry, who smiled sheepishly. "The list of prohibited items can be found on Mr Filch's door, and has been extended to include any and all items from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"Quidditch trials will be held for all terms in two weeks, please talk to your House Captain if you wish to try out.

"As Madame Umbridge is unable to teach again this year," Dumbledore had to pause to wait for the cheers to die down "our new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts is Professor Bergen. She has been an auror for the past seven years, and has been assigned by the ministry to the Defence position."

Harry stood up as Professor Dumbledore finished his speech, walking around the table to stand next to Malfoy. "Now I am truly sorry to mess with the whole unified house thing that Slytherin has going, but I really have some things to deal with over in Gryffindor. I'll be down in the Common Room in half an hour, just in time for Snape's yearly talk."

"Potter wha- No, Potter, wait!" Malfoy shouted after Harry, but he was already halfway across the hall, and so Malfoy turned around and led his house from the Hall, the rest of the students falling into line behind him.

Harry darted over to the Gryffindor table, pleased to find that they were all sitting down, and stood next to Katie at the head of the table.

"My Queen. Your beauty surpasses any other. How shall I live without seeing your beautiful face each morning"

"Prat." Katie replied fondly. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"Yeah. I'll manage, but you might have some problems. Fucking Hat"

"You know what you're going to do?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Harry looked around the hall and saw that everyone had left except the Headmaster and the Heads of Houses, who were making their way to the door behind Dumbledore's chair, that Harry knew, courtesy of the Marauders Map, had a door leading to each of the Houses and the Headmasters office.

"Right. Here goes.

"Everyone be quiet." Harry raised his voice above his chattering ex-housemates "So, as you are all obviously aware I am now a Slytherin. This does not change the fact that at the moment I am also your King-"

"There is no way we are letting you keep it Potter." A seventh year interrupted him.

"Thanks Jones. I know that. There is in fact some precedent for this. It has only happened once before. Funnily enough it was the another time someone has been resorted, although that was Gryffindor to Hufflepuff in 1603.

"What happens is I declare a new King, and spend the next six months instructing them in what to do. I will still have access to Gryffindor Tower, and you will all afford me the respect that you would give to any other Gryffindor King you would come across outside of Hogwarts. As I will still be in the castle I can, if you offend me enough, excommunicate you for up to a month. So don't fuck with me.

"So I'm going to make this easy, and declare my heir as the person who came closest to defeating me when I first became Prince, in Second Year. Cormac would you come up here please." There was a loud round of applause.

Cormac McLaggen had in fact come second closest, just beaten by Alistair Jones, but Harry knew that not only did Jones hate him, and so could make life difficult, but Cormac was much more popular than Jones, and had been the second string Keeper for the quidditch team for two years. It was an unspoken pre-requisite that all members of Gryffindor Royalty had to have been on the quidditch team for at least a year

"Finally, just to let you know, I don't intend on joining the Slytherin quidditch team." Their were a few sighs of relief from around the table, mainly from the team members returning this year "That was a hard decision for me to make, but I think that would just be easier for everyone, especially me as I don't really want to be facing accusations of helping the Slytherins to cheat.

"Thanks everyone, and expect to see me up in the Common Room occasionally."

Harry turned to Katie and Cormac, "Could you both wait a second, I need to talk to my friends."

Harry barely waited for their assurances to wait before turning around and running up to grab Ron's arm, drawing the attention of all his year mates

"Hey look, I know this will take a while for you, but just talk to Neville and send me an owl, yeah."

Ron grimaced "Slytherin, Harry? Did it have to be Slytherin?" And turned away, walking off with Dean and Seamus, who offered him small smiles.

Harry turned around and saw Lavender and Pavarti, standing slightly in front of Hermione.

"How could we turn on such a pretty face as yours, Harry" Parvarti cooed.

"Don't call me pretty." Harry scrunched up his nose.

"But you look so cute when you do that." Lavender told him. "No but seriously, we'll stick by you. We have known you for five years after all."

"Thanks girls. I'll talk to you in class." Harry smiled at them as they walked off. "Hermione?"

She sniffed at him and stalked off. Honestly, Harry had expected it. They had drifted in third year while she was all messed up from the time turner, and had never recovered their relationship. Although Hermione had stuck by him in fourth year, she had spent more time with Krum than with him, and last year Harry had pushed away all his friends while being a moody bastard.

Truly, Hermione had realised that if she wanted to make a change in the world, as she was no longer his friend and couldn't use his fame as a springboard, she had to work harder to make her voice heard in the wider community. Hermione, because of how narrow-minded she was, believed that she couldn't be associated with a Slytherin, as they were against everything she believed in. While Harry was disappointed that their friendship had finally disintegrated, he accepted that it would have happened anyway. He shrugged and walked back to Katie and Cormac.

"That went better than I thought it would. At least Ron is ok with it."

"Ok with it?" Cormac echoed "He turned away from you and couldn't look at you all through dinner."

"Yeah, but that's just how he is. He's my brother. He'll come around. Or I'll set Fred and George on him if he takes too long. Don't worry. I am capable of fighting my own battles. Cormac, think you can deal with everything else?"

"Yeah, I mean, no one is going to challenge me for it. No point. And I sort of know what to do, I mean, I've seen what you did, and Oliver too. The main problem is that I don't really know any of the younger years, like you did, so won't really be able to help them with their problems, but I can work on that. But what about the meetings?"

"Well Katie can show you where they are, but don't worry, I'll be at them too."

"Harry" Katie started "How can you be there? You aren't King any more"

"I know, but I do have four earrings right, which affords me entrance to any meeting and the Royals Bathroom. I'll be there. Just don't tell anyone. I want to mess with the heads of all the sixth years who are coming in this year. I mean none of the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws even know that I was King, and the Slytherins don't know I can go to the meetings.

"Cormac, seriously, don't worry. People like you, but make sure you try out for the team, even if it's as chaser or something. Ginny will move to seeker again, which leaves open a position. Or have a chat with Ron and see if he will step down for a year, or if you can play on alternate games or something."

"Ok Harry. I'll fill Cormac in on the things he has to do on the way up to the Tower. We'd better go if we want to talk to the incoming first years." Katie stepped in while Cormac was absorbing everything he had been told.

"Re-iterate to the House that they have to respect me please. I don't want to have to excommunicate too many of them." All three walked out of the Great Hall, and stopped in the middle of the Entrance Hall "Well good luck Cormac, have fun, and I'll come and explain some things to you during your free period tomorrow."

"You too Harry, try not to let those snakes eat you" Katie replied, while Cormac nodded

"Oh please, I don't need any luck. I'm the scariest motherfucking snake in this school" Harry replied, and turned around, heading down the stairs into the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wandered slowly down to the entrance to the Common Room, preparing himself for what he knew was coming from his new housemates and Snape, his new Head of House. Harry wasn't sure how to deal with Snape now. Before it was easy, Snape was a git to him, for looking like his father, for being a Gryffindor and for being bad at potions, but now it was likely that Snape was going to have reconcile his hatred of Harry, with his priority of his snakes above everyone else, a group Harry was now a part of. Harry realised he was going to have to do something to deal with Snape tonight, to get him off his back, something to force Snape to treat him as he did any other Slytherin.

Harry was still contemplating this when he came to the stretch of wall that was the Slytherin opening and realised he didn't know the password.

"Fuck" Harry swore in parseltongue, a habit he had picked up in fourth year, after McGonnagall had given him detention three nights in a row for his language "How am I going to get in now? Do I just stand here saying open please to the wall. Shit. Motherfuc..." Harry paused in his tirade when he saw the wall starting to open. "I guess that works then." Harry walked in grinning, much to the astonishment of the sixth and seventh years, the only students in the room along with Snape.

"How nice of you to join us Potter. Think you are too good to be at the compulsory House meeting, hmm? The famous Harry Potter doesn't need to listen to the rules, because he disregards them anyways." Snape drawled.

"No sir, I had something that needed to be dealt with in Gryffindor. Royalty policy. It really couldn't wait, sir. I apologise" Harry pushed his irritation down, aiming for a mildly respectful tone. Maybe if he started out on a good note, then Snape would reply in kind.

"What Potter" he snorted "Did you need to go and beg your house to let you be King. Couldn't deal with only being Prince." Then again, maybe not. Harry wasn't surprised that Snape knew he had been a part of the Royalty. The headmaster was always made aware of every new appointment, and as Dumbledore trusted Snape implicitly, he would likely have told Snape at some point. He was not, however, happy with what Snape implied.

"That would be Gryffindor business, sir, so I would appreciate it, sir, if you would please get on with the oh so important meeting you have going on at the moment, and I'll just slot myself in. Thank you, sir."

"10 points from- Detention, Potter, for disrespecting a teacher, and for your language. Sit down and listen" Snape turned back to the Slytherins. "As I was saying, you are now the senior members of the house, and responsible for looking after the younger years, especially you, Mr Malfoy and Miss Greengrass, as you are the new King and Queen of Slytherin. The younger years will-" He paused and looked up at Harry, with a sly smile. "Potter, the rest of your housemates are sitting, do you think yourself above them"

"No sir" Harry paused to look around, seeing the small smirks of his new housemates "but there aren't any sea-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses or you do you want another detention, Potter"

"No sir" Harry walked around to a gap in the circle of chairs and sofas that surrounded Snape, feeling all eyes watching him, presumably ready to laugh at him when he had to sit on the floor. He stood in the gap for a moment, looking at Snape, avoiding his eyes, and looking at the bridge of his nose, then drew his legs up, so he seemed to be sitting, cross-legged, in mid-air. Harry smirked at Snape's gobsmacked face, and propped his chin up on his hand, with his elbow resting on his knee. "Please do continue your speech, sir. It sounds remarkably well-prepared, and I would hate to disrupt it."

"Right. Yes." Snape tore his eyes from the empty space below Harry "As I was saying, the younger years will look up to you as examples of how to act, so please conduct yourselves accordingly. You may act as you please after 10pm, when the rest of the students have to return to their dorms.

* * *

After Snape had finished his speech, and the Slytherins were dispersing into smaller groups to hold their own conversations, Harry in turn turned up to the dorms to go see if all his things had arrived. However, before he could get very far, he felt a rush of magic over his skin, and when he looked down at himself he saw that he was glowing a faint gold. "Um sir, what was that?"

"Potter, I cast the charm that I've already cast on everyone else. The charm that shows any glamours that a person is wearing. Would you like to drop yours Mr Potter, and then take off your robe"

"Not really Professor" Harry started slowly backing away, but ran into Malfoy who had moved behind him

"Potter, if I need to I will forcibly destroy them, and I don't care if that can damage your magical core. You have a choice Potter. Make it fast."

Harry realised that he didn't really have a say in the matter. If the other Slytherins had already bared all, so to speak, then it was only fair if Harry did the same. Harry blamed his Gryffindor side for that rationale.

He pulled his robe off slowly, laying it over the back of the chair, then his tie, dropping it next to him on the ground, so he was standing there just in the school pants and a button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. He drew in a breath, and pointed his wand at him self

"Potter wait. What are those scars on your arms" Professor Snape asked softly.

"Oh these? The one on my right arm" Harry traced his finger around the circle of scar tissue "That's from the basilisk in Second Year-

"I didn't know it bit you, Potter. How did you survive?" Snape's face was stricken.

"Phoenix tears. Fawkes arrived, brought me the Sorting Hat, and Gryffindor's sword. Saved my life twice that night."

"That was true" Zabini interrupted, "you actually went into the Chamber of Secret's and killed Slytherins beast? Merlin Potter, I thought half of that was made up"

"Nah, the rumour that ended up going around the school was mostly right for once. The scar on my left arm is from Fourth Year. After the Third Task. Remember, sir, I showed it to Dumbledore, when you were in his office. I'd rather not talk about it if its all the same to you."

Harry pointed his wand at his chest again, and whispered "Finite" looking down at his feet and ignoring the gasps from around him. "I am well aware of the fact that I look like a walking skeleton, it's nothing compared to last year. I just forgot to eat." Harry pulled his robes on before walking up to Snape. "I was going to ask you for these later, but there is no point in waiting now. Would I be able to have the potions Madame Pomfrey gave you?"

Snape reached into his pocket, pulling out four vials of potion, handing them over to Harry.

Harry twisted the top of the vials and then, one after the other swallowed them down, shuddering at the taste. He studiously ignored Snape's considering look and the questioning looks of his new housemates behind him.

"Hey Potter. Your eyes are glowing still."

"Hmm?"

"Professor Snape's glamour revealing spell. Your eyes are still glowing gold" Malfoy pointed out.

"So? It's obviously not hiding any abuse. Why do I have to take it down. Look we're all tired, can't we just go to bed"

"No, come on Potter." Greengrass interjected. "I knew that eye colour was too good to be true. Lets see the Golden Boy's natural eyes"

"Can't we just-" Harry looked around and realised he wasn't going to get out of it, everyone was looking at him curiously. "Ok this may take a minute. I put it up at the end of Third year, and haven't taken it down since. I don't even know what it covers"

"You are seriously that self-centred that you would cover your natural eye colour, Potter. What, not proud of the eyes that you inherited from the mother that gave her life for you?" Snape drawled, obviously having moved past his shock over Harry's home life.

Harry tightened his fists, visibly shaking with rage, glaring at Snape with murderous eyes, before taking a deep breath when he saw the wand pointed at him.

"Just try Potter. I would love the excuse to hex you"

Harry turned away from Snape again and drew his wand back out of his sleeve, and held it awkwardly in his left hand, then sent an under powered Cutting Charm at his pointer finger, ignoring the gasps from around him. He brought his finger up to his closed eyelids, and smeared some blood onto them. He then transferred his wand to his right hand, being careful with his finger, and pointed it at his eyes before whispering in parseltongue. "Show". He wiped the blood off his eyelids and opened his eyes, stepping backwards when he saw all the Slytherins gathered around him.

"That was Dark magic, Potter. Who would have thought it" Nott remarked slyly.

"It isn't illegal and technically its Black magic." Harry smiled at the confusion his comment brought. "Sorry it's a small joke. Its Black Family magic. I'm sure Malfoy recognised it, if his mother has done a proper job of educating him."

Malfoy smirked "Of course she did. But that spell only works with Black blood, Potter. How did you manage it?"

"My grandmother was born Dorea Black. I think we share an ancestor back in the 1500's, but that's far enough away that I don't count it." Harry suddenly looked around "Does anyone have a mirror, I want to see what I look like!"

He caught the small hand-mirror that Davis threw at him, and sent an Engorgio at it, then blinked. Stared at his reflection for a little bit longer and blinked again.

"Fuck" He breathed "Wow. Sirius said it would be good, but this is ridiculous." Harry's eyes, previously a vibrant green, had brightened even further to a shade that wasn't natural, literally glowing with the amount of magic flowing through them. The different shades of green that had been present in his eyes before had faded, leaving it one shade and making his eyes seem almost inhuman. Harry stared for a moment longer before smirking. "Ginny is going to faint when she see's this."

"Going to use it to get in her pants, Potter. That's kind of sneaky" Pansy smiled as she spoke, taking the bite out of her words.

"Ew no. That is one place I'd never go. She looks like my mother. That's kind of gross." A ripple of laughs spread around the group, "Anyway, Sirius mentioned something about eyes when he sent me the instructions for the spell, but I don't really remember. Can any of you explain it?"

"I can Potter." Zabini stepped forward "I'm Slytherin's resident Ravenclaw. But it's a rather long explanation. I'll tell you over breakfast tomorrow. Come on, I'll show you where the sixth year dorm is. Good night Professor."

The Slytherins walked over to the corridor leading to the dorms, each of them except Harry offering a farewell to Snape, where they split into two, the girls going down the corridor to their room.

"What's the defence against boys down here in the snake pit?" Harry queried

"Subtle, Potter." Zabini smirked. "I have one word for you. Fire. Lots and lots of fire"

"Shit. My respect for Slytherins just went up a whole lot. Anyone have the balls to test it recently?"

"Oh yeah. There's always a first year who doesn't believe us or a fourth year who thinks he knows how to beat it. We keep a jar of burn salve in the Common Room for when it happens. Now, here is where you are going to spend the next two years sleeping." Zabini opened the door, and waved Harry in, spreading his arms wide "Welcome to the snake pit, Potter"

The Slytherin dorm was the same as the Gryffindor dorm, with four-poster beds, and each boy's trunk at the end of their bed, except it done in green and silver instead of red and gold, with snakes embossed into the headboards. Harry walked over to his new bed and checked his trunk was still locked, before turning around to face his dorm mates

"Cosy. It's the same as Gryffindor really. Didn't really expect anything else." Harry turned around and pulled his clothes of and was left standing in just his boxers

"Merlin, Potter. You're even skinnier than I thought. Fuck"

"Don't worry, Madame Pomfrey has me on a ton of potions, I'll be back to normal in a month or so." Harry paused "I just realised. Where are Crabbe and Goyle? Why aren't they at Hogwarts?"

Malfoy frowned. "You got their fathers put in Azkaban, Potter. Their mothers pulled them out and sent them to Durmstrang. Why do you care?"

"I don't really. Just curiosity. Well, good night" Harry walked around to the side of his bed and put his glasses down on his side table and got in between the sheets, before pulling the heavy hangings around his bed. He sat there listening for a while, waiting for the rest of his dorm mates to get into bed. After he had heard Nott wish them all a soft good night, he slowly went to the end of his bed, opened his trunk and opened a pulled out the parchment, quill and ink he had set on top of the rest of his things. Harry crawled back to the middle of his bed, carefully unscrewed the top of his ink and proceeded to write a very carefully worded letter, then blew on the parchment to dry the ink, folded it in half, then cast two charms on it, the first to seal the paper closed, the second a charm he had learnt from Moody in the summer before fifth year, that would cause the letter to self-destruct in twelve hours.

Harry put his wand away and softly called "Dobby" who appeared with a soft 'pop'.

"Harry Potter, sir! How can Dobby be helping you tonight?"

"Dobby I need you to do two things for me. Firstly, can you make it so no one can hear anything outside the hangings, and that I'm the only one who can open them, please."

"Of course Harry Potter." Dobby snapped his fingers "It is done."

"Great Dobby, thanks. Ok the other thing," Harry opened his left hand and showed the small potion vial he had hidden there, picked up the letter he had sitting next to him and explained his plan to Dobby. "What I need you to do…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have about 4 more chapters written up, so they'll be coming in the next couple days


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up early the next morning, as had been his habit for his whole life. He lay there for a while, listening to the sounds of his housemates getting up and going about their morning rituals. When he heard the sound of someone walking over to his bed he sat up and pulled open the hangings, smiling at Zabini who was standing at the end of his bed hurriedly putting his wand back into his holster.

"Come on, Potter. We're getting our timetables at breakfast, and we have to be there early."

"Ugh. That's the worst thing about the first day. You never know what subjects you have so you need to pack all your books. I mean that's not so much a problem for 'Mione, who carries all her books around with her anyway, but for the rest of us normal people, it's slightly annoying."

"Yeah well Potter, suck it up. It's not like Snape is going to sit in the Common Room and miss his breakfast waiting for all the stragglers to come through. This way he gets everyone, and doesn't have to miss out on food."

"I know, I know. I'll have a shower at meet you all in the Great Hall." Harry got out of bed and went through to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He looked in the mirror, shocked again by the colour of his eyes, and walked over to the mirror, ignoring his body with well-practiced ease. Leaning in close to the mirror didn't reveal much, but the intensity of his eyes up close was slightly frightening.

"Huh. Maybe I would be able to play 'bad cop' after all. Suck on that Ron. Not scary my ass" Harry wandered over to the shower, muttering to himself. "I hope Neville gets Ron sorted out. I'll talk to him when we have a class together." Harry trailed off as he turned the shower on a felt the hot water hitting his skin. He stood under the flow for a moment, letting the water run over his face, before quickly washing himself with the toiletries a house elf had obviously pulled out of his trunk while he slept. Harry looked over at the collection that the rest of the Slytherin boys had and smirked, they each had more individually than the all the Gryffindor's had together. Well, aside from Dean. That boy took the stereotype of being gay to a whole new level.

Harry stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around his waist, and walked out into the dorm, crossing over to his bed, pressing his toes into the carpet as he walked. This carpet was a lot thicker than the Gryffindor one, but Harry guessed it would have to be, with how cold the floor would be underneath it. Harry picked up his glasses then whirled around when he heard a cough behind him. He focused on Malfoy sitting on his bed across the room. Harry flushed and brought down the hand he had pointing at Malfoy.

"Don't scare me like that, Malfoy. I'm kind of trigger happy right now." Malfoy wrinkled his nose in confusion

"Twitchier than Mad-Eye Moody. Muggle phrase. What's the wizarding equivalent?"

"Don't know. Don't have one." he replied promptly "Anyway, get dressed. We need to talk."

"Talk away. It takes me a while to deal with my hair. I can multi-task." Harry turned around to pick his uniform out of his trunk, waving a hand at Malfoy to start talking as he did so.

"Right. Okay. So obviously I'm going to be inducted as King at the next meeting, and you've been King for the past two years, and managed to hide that from everyone in the school somehow…" Malfoy was obviously asking how.

"Someone's a bit bitter" Harry smirked. "I blackmailed the Weasley twins, and they convinced Lee Jordan to make everyone think he was King. It was a bitch to convince him to continue to commentate at quidditch matches during his NEWT's. Did you want to ask something or is this just friendly conversation?" Harry pulled his wand out and proceeded to dry his hair section by section by running hot air over the strands.

"Well, now that all the conditions are satisfied, what do we do with our deal. I know we were originally going to tone down the fights this year, until it was back to first year level by the summer holidays, but now Snape has told to you be nice to all the Slytherins. What are we going to do?"

Harry thought back to first year, to the day after he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had cornered Malfoy and told him that they should make sure that they both capitalised out of their rivalry. Harry had realised that to become Gryffindor King he needed to be seen as a leader of the house, and one way to do that was to be at the forefront of the rivalry with Slytherin, in addition to his being on the House team. Hence the deal. Both Harry and Malfoy had agreed to only target the other in fights and arguments, and to make sure that their rivalry wouldn't die out. They had decided to keep it going until either both were Kings, or sixth year, when they would start to let the rivalry dissipate.

"Malfoy, you're a Slytherin, don't expect me to think you don't have a plan."

"Fine, Potter, you wanker. I was thinking public alliance, tell no one about the previous agreement, which means Snape will be happy. You can tell your Gryffindor's that you're only doing it because Snape told you to, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have something new to gossip about, and the Slytherins will only see us fighting in the common room anyway so they don't matter."

"The Royal Council will have to know, but you aren't expected to know that." Harry mused "Feasible. Very feasible. I want to talk to Ron beforehand. How about I walk into the Great Hall ahead of you, drop by to say hi to Neville, explain the situation, then walk over to the Slytherin table. You meet me there before we sit down, and propose a truce. That's a nice bit of symmetry don't you think?" Harry slanted his eyes at Malfoy, who scowled at the reminder of their first year "Then we sit down, I say hi to Pansy, and then Snape can see I've been 'working on mending my relationships', and Dumbledore can see that I am making friends and twinkle his eyes, and everyone is happy."

"That works for me. Come on. I want to get to the Hall soon. Snape would lynch me if I came in after he started handing out schedules. I don't even want to think about what he would do for you. He doesn't really care that you're an abused child right now, you fit right in with the rest of us. He'll probably try to push it back McGonnagall."

"Will he. That should be an interesting conversation."

"How so?"

"Don't worry. Come on, lets get to the Hall" Harry picked up his newly green and silver tie, and pulled out his wand to charm the crest on his robe to change from Gryffindor to Slytherin. Harry picked up his leather book bag, piled his books into it, and pulled out a scrap of parchment and picked his quill and inkpot off his side table and scribbled a quick note, and walked out of the room, ignoring Malfoy's questioning look.

He and Malfoy walked through the dungeons in companionable silence, stopping a few turns away from the Entrance Hall. Harry nodded at Malfoy, then continued on, hitching his book bag up higher on his shoulder. He paused for a moment at the doors to the Great Hall, steeling himself for the looks he was sure to receive, then pushed the door open, and crossed over to the Gryffindor table, stopping across from Neville, standing behind Ron, ignoring the comments flowing behind him, especially the ones about his new eyes.

"Hey Neville. How was it without me in the Tower last night?"

"Different." Neville started slowly, obviously wondering what Harry was doing. "Dorm room was quieter."

"Well that's to be expected. I'll talk to you in what ever classes we end up together in, yeah?"

Neville nodded, his expression still confused, but it cleared up when Harry leaned over Ron to pick up an apple from the table, dropping a note into Ron's lap as he did so. It read, 'Snape is making me be nice to the Slytherins. I'm not ditching you. This was put on for his benefit'

Harry smiled at Neville and walked up the length of the table, offering small hellos to those who greeted him, blocking the Stinging hex a fourth year sent at him, changing his hair to green and silver when he was three steps past him, as he saw the fourth year take a sip out of his pumpkin juice, and smiled as, simultaneously, every Gryffindor switched to drinking orange juice without blinking, as all of them except the first years had lived with the Weasley Twins for at least a year and were used to dealing with pranks. As he walked over to the Slytherin table he heard the Fourth year swear as one of his friends told him about his new hair style.

Harry saw Malfoy walking to his seat at the Slytherin table and slowed down to merge their paths at the end of the table.

"Potter."

"Malfoy. Can I help you."

"Yes." Malfoy grimaced, and looked up at the staff table, evidently looking at Snape, as if as a way to get out of it "You are a Slytherin now-"

"No really?" Harry deadpanned. They had drawn the gazes of most of the Hall by now.

"Please Potter. You are a Slytherin now, and well our small rivalry "Harry heard quite a few snorts from around the Hall "is a slight problem when we are living in the same dorm. So" Malfoy paused, looking up at the ceiling then looking down into Harry's eyes "truce?" He held out his hand.

Harry looked at it for a moment, then flicked his eyes up to Malfoy's then looked back down to the hand, before slowly reaching his own hand out and grasping Malfoy's. They shook twice, before Malfoy nodded and went to his seat. Harry pointed his wand out of his sleeve, and slid Greengrass along the bench again, ignoring her snarl, sat down and began to cut up the apple he had taken from the Gryffindor table. He felt Dumbledore's eyes on him and glanced up to see him smiling. Harry looked back at his plate and picked up a slice of apple, then looked up and caught Malfoy's eyes and flickered his eyes to Snape before looking back and quirking an eyebrow. Malfoy smilled and nodded behind his teacup. Clearly Snape had taken their conversation as legitimate.

"Draco?" Malfoy asked.

Harry turned it over in his mind and decided that after calling Malfoy for his last name for so long, changing that would be too odd. He wrinkled his nose, and replied. "Malfoy." Malfoy shrugged and kept eating.

Snape swept down past them and began to hand out schedules to the lower years, tossing them at each student as he passed them. He took slightly longer with the seventh years, but as they had already chosen their NEWT subjects, it was just a matter of Snape tapping each of their schedules with his wand once he checked that they weren't dropping anything. When he reached the sixth years, he coughed to draw all of their attention, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"As I am sure you are aware I normally only take NEWT students who have achieved an Outstanding in their OWL's, but the headmaster has informed me that my class this year would be too small, and so I have to extend my requirements to Exceeds Exceptions as well." Snape delivered this speech looking out over their heads, determinedly avoiding Harry's widening smile.

Snape snapped his eyes back down and began to go through each student clearing them for their subjects. Most Slytherins were doing five or six subjects, Zabini being the exception doing eight, but Harry remembered him describing himself as the Slytherin Ravenclaw.

When Snape reached Harry his expression was closed. "What subjects, Potter?"

"Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts and… oh there is something I've forgotten, sir. Um was it…? No… Oh I know" Harry snapped his fingers "Potions sir."

Snape snarled, threw Harry's schedule down, and stalked off.

"I don't know why you insist on pissing him off, Potter. He has the power to make your life very difficult."

"Eh. If I need to I'll just go over his head to Dumbledore. He'll give me whatever I ask for." Harry swiftly and unsubtly moved the conversation away from that topic "Anyway Zabini, you were going to explain about my eyes."

"Right." Zabini blinked, obviously surprised at his candidness "So eyes are a magical indicator, right?"

"A what?" Harry had never heard the term before.

"Magical indicator, Potter. Honestly don't you know anything?"

"Muggle-raised remember. Just explain, and I'll ask if I don't get anything."

"Right. I'll just pretend you are an idiot. Or a Weasley, hmm?" Zabini didn't wait for an answer, but did flinch slightly at the kick he received from Harry under the table. "All magical beings, except for wizards, have some sort of distinguishing feature, also known as an indicator showing what they are, okay?" Harry nodded. "For some it's easy, because, they don't look human, think centaurs, mermaids and trolls. They are very obviously not human right. So some magical beings look human, but there is always something distinguishing them, a magical indicator. For most human looking beings its often their eyes that give them away. Werewolves have gold eyes, vampires have red eyes, goblins, even though they don't really look human, have entirely black eyes. Eyes are a focus of magical power, like hands. For wizards that means that our eyes generally brighter than muggles. But you when you get a wizard who has extraordinary amounts of power, and there is generally one a generation, their eyes reflect that. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle, the Dark Lord's eyes went red, Ollivander's went really, really pale. Yours have turned, well, Killing Curse green. That could be a by-product of that Samhein, or what would have happened anyway, we will never know. The only difference between you and the rest of those that I mentioned is that their eyes are generally known to have changed after their magical maturation, when they came of age. I wonder what will happen when you go through yours, if your eyes already look like this."

Harry looked at Zabini for a moment in shock, before composing himself, and looking at his schedule. "Today is Tuesday right? Well I think I'll be going to the library this afternoon in my free period before we get too much homework. The other Slytherins chuckled, and Parkinson began to say something, but was interrupted by the flood of owls flowing into the Hall, the sound of their wings as they flew around looking for who they were delivering their letter to, covering up whatever it was Parkinson wanted to say.

Harry looked up, searching for the distinctive white of Hedwig's feathers, smiling when he saw her swooping down to him, The Daily Prophet tied to one of her legs.

Harry untied the newspaper, pulling off the letter that was wrapped around it, talking to Hedwig as he did so. "Hey girl. Did you go and see Rita, you clever owl. Do you want some pumpkin juice? No? Bacon then" Harry smiled as she immediately snatched up the bacon strips he offered her.

"What do you think of my new uniform Hedwig." Harry laughed after Hedwig hooted, and flicked her beak up to point at his eyes. "Thanks Hed. You won't be able to fly into the dorm room any more, but I'll come over to the Owlery all the time to see you, okay. I don't have anything to send right now. You go and rest. You must be tired after flying to London and back last night."

Harry watched as Hedwig ate one last piece of bacon, and hopped up to his shoulder, nipping his ear, before flying off. Harry went back to open his letter, but looked up at the feeling of eyes on him, "Well that's a sight you don't see every day. An entire year of Slytherins completely stunned." Harry remarked.

"Potter, you know owls can't understand you right? They deliver mail." Greengrass replied derisively, after pulling herself together. "You just look like an idiot."

"Hedwig is a remarkably smart owl. She is perfectly capable of understanding me." Harry said, slightly defensively.

"No she isn't, Potter. Owls can't understand humans. It's not possible."

"Hedwig can. I kind of, accidently, made her my familiar in the summer after first year."

"Accidentally, Potter. How did you accidentally make an owl your familiar?" Malfoy drawled.

"Well, half way through the summer my uncle decided to cut the feathers on her wings so I couldn't deliver her letters, but he 'misjudged' where her skin was and cut her as well. Went I went to bind the injury some blood from a cut on my finger mixed with hers. As we already had a magical connection, because she was my post owl, but also because I still talked to her then, even though she couldn't understand me at that point, she became my familiar. I didn't realise until later in the summer though, when Mr Weasley worked it out after I commented that their owl didn't seem as smart as Hedwig."

Harry turned away in clear dismissal and read the short note that had been attached to his newspaper, while Malfoy picked up the newspaper and looked at the headline stories.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for your letter. You are right. You being in Slytherin was a fantastic story. Nothing else for Harry Potter, of course. The additional information you included in your letter was enlightening._

_I'll ask you not to share it. I hope the article is to your liking._

_Rita._

Harry looked up as Malfoy spluttered. "Potter. Skeeter hates you! Why on earth would she write this article?"

"What does it say" Harry asked mildly.

"See for yourself." Malfoy turned the paper around and showed Harry the headline, which shouted **Boy-Who-Lived still working to improve our world!** above the photo of him in the ministry last year standing over Voldemort's body.

"Hmm." Harry smiled. "Is it good?"

"Good? Good? Potter its not good. Its brilliant. She is informing Britain that you didn't expect to be resorted, but you will make the most of it by reforming the reputation of the house, and, what does she say," Malfoy looked down at his paper again. "Ah here, 'Harry Potter, the Defeater of the Dark Lord, is likely to bring Slytherin out of the Dark shadow that You-Know-Who cast over it'. Potter how did you manage this? Knowing about her form wouldn't give you this kind of leverage."

"I learnt some interesting things last year. I felt that Rita would like to be the first to hear it, and then we exchanged a few letters and came to an agreement. Zabini, Davis, would you like to accompany me to Care of Magical Creatures? It wouldn't do to be late." Without waiting for a reply he stood up, and with a smile, began to walk down next to the table, stopping when he heard a gasp behind him and turned around, laughing when he saw Davis and Zabini standing there with bright, Weasley red hair. Bulstrode stood up, closely followed by Nott, as did a few people down the table, some to help, but most to get a closer look. Harry laughed and turned around, walking swiftly as every Slytherin's hair turned the same vibrant shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god cringe culture is dead, amirite?


	5. Chapter 5

Zabini and Davis caught up with Harry as he walked out into the grounds, followed by a flood of third years headed to Herbology.

"Potter… do you happen to know why the entirety of Slytherin House, including Professor Snape, has Weasley red hair?" Zabini sounded slightly feral, while Davis looked on, alternating between glares at Harry, and looks of horror at her hair which she had pulled in front of her face.

"Of course not. If I did I'm sure that I would have planned it so that it doesn't look like I'm the main suspect. I am going to need someone to take a picture of this however." Harry looked around at the other Sixth years heading towards Hagrid's hut, and spotted Neville, "I'll get Neville to talk to Colin Creevey for me." Harry sped off before his housemates could protest.

"Hey Neville. How was it, really, up in the Tower without me?"

"Hey Harry. It really was different. Katie handled things well, and McLaggen just followed her lead."

"That's good." Harry smiled

"Yeah" Neville's smile turned teasing "It was nice to get a full nights sleep though."

"Hey" Harry replied, pretending to be outraged "I would have you know that I haven't woken up screaming since my birthday. That has got to be some sort of record. I should probably inform my new my dorm mates though."

"Look at you though, teasing me in public and everything. And, God, you are looking fantastic." Harry swept his eyes up and down Neville's body. While his face was still slightly round, which he was unlikely to ever grow out of, Neville's body had finally caught up with all the gardening he did and had bulked up with muscle.

"Looks like you finally grew too."

"Fuck off. What is it with everyone and calling me short. I'm the national average."

"What? For women."

"… maybe."

Harry fell into silence as Neville laughed, and they walked along in comfortable silence.

"Oh right. Would you be able to get Colin to take photos of Slytherin please. I feel like this is something that should be recorded for posterity. Also I think Fred and George might like a copy."

"Sure Harry. I'll talk to him at lunch. How did you manage to stop your new Housemates from murdering you in your sleep last night?"

"That was easy. I did my floating thing, and that kind of scared them all a little bit. It was brilliant. I just need to prove to them all that I'm more powerful than them, and they'll leave me alone." Harry smiled, then suddenly poked Neville in the side and ran off, shouting behind him "Race you?"

Neville shook his head fondly and then chased behind Harry, leaving the rest of those doing Care of Magical Creatures to trail behind them on their way towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid was waiting for them.

Harry was the first of the class to arrive in front of Hagrid, and offered a hesitant smile, which collapsed as Hagrid refused to acknowledge him, turning to smile at Neville who had run up behind him.

"'Lo there Neville. I got a righ' treat for you lot today. Summat real exciting."

Neville grinned shakily "Exciting. Great. Can't wait."

Harry went to sit down on a pile of rocks a few metres away from where Hagrid was standing, pulling himself together to make sure that no one could see how much it had affected him that Hagrid refused to talk to him. It wasn't that he didn't expect it, because he did, but it still hurt that his first friend had pulled away from him over his House. Harry had thought that despite Hagrid's, admittedly justifiable, hatred of Slytherin he would be able to overcome it. But really what was five years of friendship compared to over fifty years of resentment against Slytherins.

As the rest of his classmates arrived Harry stood up and went to stand at the back of the small crowd, hiding behind Neville to avoid the glares of the still red haired Slytherins.

"Righ' everyone. You are all here to study Care for your NEWT's. This means that we'll be mainly lookin' at Class Four and Five creatures. They are mostly restricted though, so I won' be able to have too many live examples to show you. I'll be workin' with Professor Grubbly-Plank. She'll be takin' the class on Wednesday and Thursday for a theory lesson, and I'll do Tuesday's for a practical lesson, She'll still be bringin' some creatures to class, but not often."

Every student here breathed a sigh of relief. It was a worry of theirs, that they would have to study all sorts of creatures that weren't on the curriculum with Hagrid, who was well known for his skewed attitude towards what was and wasn't dangerous. Grubbly-Plank, while not necessarily as interesting as Hagrid, at least didn't risk the life of one of her students every lesson.

"But this lesson, I got a real treat for you all. I asked an old student who deals with magical creatures to give me a hand, and they brought out a brilliant beast for you all to look at. Here he comes now."

All of Harry's classmates turned towards the Forest, where Hagrid was pointing, to see Charlie Weasley coming towards them. Harry had a sudden premonition of impending doom.

"Oh no. Oh fuck no. Not cool." Harry was drawing the gaze of most of his classmates. "Fuck. Dragons."

At this pronouncement, every student clumped together into a smaller group, suddenly worried for their safety. It was one thing to have seen a dragon two years previously at the Triwizard Tournament when it was in an enclosed arena, and another to see one up close, where ever this one was.

"Hi all." Charlie greeted them cheerfully.

They all returned the greeting hesitantly, looking around carefully.

"Right well. Do you all want to calm down? I know Hagrid's animals are scary, but they're seriously not that bad." Charlie chuckled. "I mean I managed to live through seven years of being his friend, and he shows his scarier pets to his friends."

This didn't seem to reassure the rest of Harry's class. If anything it seemed to heighten the tension as they all realised that Hagrid most likely had other creatures somewhere, that were more dangerous than the animals they had already dealt with over the years. In a dazzling display of inter-house unity, every student simultaneously reached toward Harry and pushed him to the front of the group, then propelled him toward Charlie, so that he stumbled a little bit, drawing his attention.

Charlie leapt forward and caught Harry before he could fall on his face. "Right there Harry. Wouldn't like to have to tell mum that I let you get hurt."

"Hey Charlie. Yeah, I'm fine. Well mostly. Just slightly worried about what you brought with you. I mean, if you are worried about Mrs Weasley being irritated at you letting me fall on my face, how would she feel about you introducing me to a dragon. I heard her howler to Dumbledore after the First Task, and let me tell you, that was terrifying. I don't know how you can-"

"Harry. Shut up." Harry snapped his mouth closed with an audible click. "Let me teach the lesson, and we can catch up later. I promise you will be fine."

Harry nodded and turned back towards the rest of the class, who shrunk under the force of his glare.

"Thanks for that. Really."

Charlie also turned to face his class, "Right all. As I'm sure Harry told you, today we are covering dragons..."

* * *

Harry walked down towards the Great Hall for lunch, after Transfiguration, listening to his classmates bemoaning the 5 foot essay McGonnagall had assigned them for homework on conjuration, their topic of study for this semester. It was apparently much more difficult than simple transfiguration, and required a much greater focus that what was applied in previous years. They hadn't done any practical work this lesson, merely listened to a lecture on the theory behind the work, but were promised that next lesson they would start on conjuring small items, like matches.

"Potter" Malfoy drew him into the conversation. "How did McGonnagall compare as a teacher, when she isn't your Head of House? We've never had a lesson with the Gryffindor's with her."

"She was mostly the same. Slightly less familiar I guess, but she does know the Gryffindor's better. She gave out points the same, even though I could see that it hurt her to award me the points for answering that question. She'll get used to that, when she has to give me points for being the first in the class for practical work."

"What do you mean first, Potter? Please. That is most certainly going to be me." Greengrass sounded exceptionally offended.

"It used to be you. Now it will be me. I have been first to master any spell in every class since half-way through first year"

"If you are so good at spells, why don't you top the year in any of those classes?" Zabini sounded merely curious, but Harry still slanted a wary look at him before replying.

"Just because I can do the spell, doesn't mean I understand the theory. It's not like I'm the bottom of any class. I've always been in the top five for Charms and Transfiguration. That's probably something inherited from my parents, my dad was a Transfiguration prodigy, and my mother was a Charms prodigy. And I have spent the last five years hanging out with Hermione. All that time in the library was always going to pay off somehow."

"What about Defence? I've heard you are rather good at that." Only a hint of a smile around Zabini's lips hinted at his teasing.

"I'm a defensive magic prodigy." Harry shrugged, outwardly making sure that he looked like he didn't think much of it, but he was smirking inside. This conversation was likely to make its way around the entirety of the Slytherin table by the end of lunch. Harry smiled at Zabini and skipped into the Great Hall, pushing Greengrass down the bench again with a charm, wondering how long it would take her to just sit in the next seat along.

Harry looked up at the staff table and saw Snape talking to McGonnagall, both of them frowning. Harry saw Snape turn to the other two Heads of House looking thunderous, before he turned to point out some students sitting at their tables. Harry quickly sat down and looked away when Snape's gaze swung over to him.

"So what was it that had you, Blaise and Tracey all hyped up after Care this morning? Was one of the great oaf's beasts actually interesting?" Malfoy asked Harry as he sat down.

"Remember our first detention together?"

"Hmm. What about it?" Harry flicked his eyes towards the fireplace that was sitting behind him, halfway down the table. "Oh. Interesting. Who's bright idea was that?"

"Hagrid's of course. Terrifying I tell you. I had enough of dragons fourth year."

Harry would have continued the conversation but a house-elf popped in next to him, put a box on the floor next to him, then popped away silently. Harry turned to the box, opened it slightly, peeked inside, then closed it again.

Pansy leaned around Greengrass, "What's that Harry?"

Harry looked up, wondering how to answer. It wasn't exactly a secret, but not really something he liked to advertise, but then decided that there was no point in trying to hide things from Slytherins.

"It's my mail from over the holidays. I presume you noticed that I don't really get that much mail at school, despite being who I am?"

"Of course, but we just assumed Dumbledore had some sort of mail ward on you." Pansy replied

"He does, but it just directs my mail to elsewhere. I hire someone to go through all my mail, and reply to most of it, and destroy all the hexed letters and envelopes containing Buboter pus and the like. It's a full time job, and I could never manage it all. I have just given him a couple of form letters to send as replies, like, 'thanks for the support', 'thank you for your kind wishes and gift', 'thanks for the proposition, but no', 'I appreciate your opinion but have to disagree', 'I appreciate what you are offering but no I won't marry you/your daughter/your son' etc etc." Harry smiled "And then he sends me anything I might find interesting. Hence the box. I receive rather a lot of things for my birthday. He'll probably send another box tomorrow with everything else from the holidays."

At this last comment most eyes widened in surprise.

"Salazar Potter, more? That box is all from your birthday?" Harry was slightly shocked at Pansy's surprise, until he realised that the Slytherins, unlike the Gryffindors, would realise that the box was magically expanded, and that for it to be full he would have had to receive lots of parcels for his birthday.

"Well yeah. I get sent stuff all the time. Still haven't sorted out everything sent to me from before Hogwarts. I am enjoying reading all of the letters sent to me by people in my year though. There is a brilliant one in there from you Greengrass" Harry put on a high falsetto "Dear Harry Potter. I think you are the bravest person ever. I ask Mother to tell me one of your stories every night before I go to bed. My favourite one is when you rescue a princess from the dragon. Love Daphne Greengrass." The table exploded into laughter, and Greengrass flushed deeply, sinking down into her seat.

"How many people sent you letters like that one, Potter" Malfoy queried.

"It seems like the entire Wizarding World did. Just about every pureblood and wizard raised half-blood who I've met has sent me at least one. Actually, I particularly enjoyed yours Malfoy. It was passed on to me at the end of last year, and I got it framed." Malfoy sent him a questioning look, before his eyes widened in horror "Dear Harry Potter. My father says you should die, and that you are a filthy half-blood. I agree. Draco Lucius Malfoy. You always were a wanker weren't you"

Malfoy's glare was poisonous as it bored into Harry's face, but Harry just smirked "Come now Malfoy, I thought better of you"

Malfoy's glare faltered, before his words registered. Malfoy realised that despite their public truce, both of them really had no wish to let their rivalry die. They enjoyed it way too much. Malfoy's glare transformed into a malicious smirk as he replied. "Oh, at least I had a father to tell me things"

The other Slytherins, looked on in shock as Harry and Malfoy fell back into the familiar pattern of taunting each other and insulting anything and everything about the other without restraint. The Slytherins trailed behind them as they left to go to DADA. While some of them were determined that it was just an act, and that they were truly on better terms, a few of the more observant sixth and seventh years realised the malicious and damaging words were said in full seriousness, and wondered what that meant for the house politics.

* * *

The Slytherins had Defence with the Gryffindor's this year, and so Harry settled in a chair in the middle of the classroom, to ensure that he would be able to talk to members of both houses. He was rather surprised when Ron came a sat in the seat next to him. He had sat down without looking at Harry, but then, when he had taken out his textbook and sat it on the desk, he turned to Harry, sneering at his uniform before looking up at Harry's face.

"You're still coming for Christmas. The whole family will be there, Bill has already cleared it with the goblins, and Mum's even started your Christmas sweater."

"Wha- Ron. What are you talking about" Harry tried to reconcile what Ron was saying with his facial expression, but it was too hard.

"What's so hard Harry. Last night I got Charlie to floo everyone to let them know you are a Slytherin, and Mum invited you to stay with us for Christmas."

"Are you- Why are you looking at me like that then?"

"Because you're a Slytherin." And suddenly everything fell into place for Harry. Ron didn't like Slytherins. At all. They had represented everything wrong with the world for his whole life, but now his best friend was a Slytherin, and he had to reconcile the two, so he had separated them. Sitting next to him was a Slytherin, who he hated, but sitting next to him was also his best friend, who he loved like a brother. Harry wasn't sure if what Ron was trying would work, but for now, while it seemed to, Harry was happy to leave it be.

Harry smiled at Ron as Professor Bergen walked out of her office, and down to her desk. She had the look of most experienced aurors - wary, and always ready to fight. She looked, if nothing else, competent. Which made Harry all the more wary for when she inevitably tried to kill or attack him.

"Settle down please. My name is Melina Bergen, but you may call me 'Professor' or 'ma'am' as it suits you. The Headmaster informed me when I took this position that most of your teachers have been substandard, and you really only learnt something during third year from Professor Lupin, and apparently from a disguised Death Eater in fourth year, which I am disinclined to believe.

Here Hermione put up her hand, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"I checked what we had learned that year against the Ministry course guidelines after I found out that it had been Barty Crouch teaching us, and he covered everything that we would need to know except for the theory of the Patronus Charm, so I asked Harry about that, but he didn't know too much theory so I looked it up in Complex Charm Theory, and I feel-" Hermione was interrupted by the teacher.

"Which Harry did you ask and why would you ask him about something as complex as the Patronus Charm."

"Harry Potter, Professor. I asked him because he was already capable of casting the Charm."

"Harry Potter you say. I was getting to him. The only reason every single member of your year passed the OWL's due to his little study group, which was started because of Madame Umbridge's substandard teaching."

There was a sudden outcry of shouting, from both sides of the room, but Professor Burbage called for silence, and asked Pansy Parkinson to speak.

"The Gryffindor's may have all passed because of Potter's 'study group', but we passed because we studied hard."

"Pardon me. Congratulations on your study ethic. Returning to what Miss Granger has just told us, I assume that you all know the fifth year work, so I will spend this term covering everything you were meant to have learnt in first and second year, and spending a lesson each skimming over the work from third and fourth year, so that after the Christmas holidays we can start on sixth year work. I will be assigning homework on sixth year theory, so that our lessons are mostly practical when we start. For this lesson however, as we have wasted enough time talking, we will cover the theory of the patronus charm that only Miss Granger and Mr Potter seem to understand.

"Mr Potter would you care to explain what you know about the charm."

"Not a lot really. You need a happy memory to power it, and it there was something about it requiring a mature magical core, which happens around sixteen, or a lot of power. I know that the only people who were able to cast it while I was teaching last year, were those over sixteen, and then only about seven of them, and none of them could do it when I brought out a boggart-dementor. I really don't know the theory behind it."

"You don't know the theory behind it? How old were you when you learnt to cast the charm?"

"I started learning around the middle of third year, ma'am, and I first cast without dementor presence about a month after that, because of a prank during a Quidditch game" as he said this Harry turned to glare at Malfoy, and gave him the finger behind the desk, which Malfoy promptly returned. "And then next time I cast it was at the end of third year and repelled about a hundred dementors."

"… I see. Impressive Mr Potter." Professor Bergen sent him a searching look, before turning to Hermione and asked her to explain the theory. Harry tuned out at this, looking out the window and letting his thoughts turn toward the Quidditch pitch. He hadn't seen his broom since Umbridge had confiscated it last year. Harry figured he would have to talk to Dumbledore about getting it back. He would do that after class finished for the day, as he wanted to go flying.

"Mr Potter, pay attention!"

Harry jumped in his seat, and turned his head to face his professor again. "Yes ma'am."

"Miss Granger was just telling us that it was necessary to have an extra-ordinarily powerful happy memory to power the patronus. Would you like to give us an example?"

"Ah, not really ma'am."

"I wasn't asking Mr Potter. Tell us what memory you use."

"Um, well, that's the thing. I don't use one.

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"The memory I use isn't happy. It is also intensely private and not something I want to talk about."

"I don't care, Potter. Tell the class what it is so they can have some idea of what to do, or I will take points and assign you a month of detention."

Harry wasn't prepared to deal with the fallout from his housemates for losing points, so decided to do what the professor wanted him to do.

"Yes ma'am." Harry tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember how he had explained how to cast at patronus to the the DA the year before. "Patronus' require a specific type happy memory for them to be cast properly. It has to be something where you feel happy, overwhelmingly happy, like, I guess, when something happens that you didn't expect, or if you were that type of person, when you would cry from happiness." Harry paused, then stood up to better address the class, ignoring Professor Bergen's glare.

"Flying a broom, or your first day in Hogsmeade won't cut it. That's not something that is positive enough to combat the negative feelings that a dementor causes. You need something that makes you feel the opposite of the chilling, terrible feeling that I'm sure you all experienced at least once on the train in third year." Harry paused again and started pacing, "When I'm near a dementor I hear my mother and father's last moments on Earth. My father sending me and my mother away, preparing to duel Voldemort, and then my mothers screams for him to spare me. That's why I faint around dementors actually, because the memory is so horrible, and because they are reaching so far back into my mind and manipulating me to hear something I didn't understand when I first experienced it. The memory I use to counter act it now is actually from the end of my fourth year. When I was in that graveyard, something happened that made an imprint of my parents appear, and I was able to see them and hear them say they were proud of me, and although the memory is really just a jumble of fear and terror and pain, I can draw on it to cast a patronus.

"So really, what you need to do is find a memory that you can draw on that is sort of related to whatever dementors make you remember, something that you can call up when they are influencing you and taking all your positive emotions. You take that memory and let the feelings from it fill you, and you have to concentrate on it fully, almost ignoring the dementor, and then when you cast the charm, let everything you are feeling flow out of you, into your wand, and then into your patronus. "

Harry paused to let the class absorb what he said, and jumped when the Professor spoke up from next to him, "I'd appreciate it, Potter, if you let me teach my class." she snapped.

"Sorry, Professor" Harry replied sheepishly.

"While… interesting, Mr Potter's explanation didn't explain any of the theory behind the charm, which you will need to know to cast the spell, which I am hoping to have around half the class achieve by the end of the year. Yes Miss Granger."

Hermione lowered her hand, which she had stuck up during Professor Bergen's last sentence.

"Why is the Patronus considered such a hard spell? I mean we're taught that it is something that most witches and wizards are unable to cast, yet you want to teach half the class, and Harry managed to teach almost all of the post-OWL students last year."

Ron spoke up before the Professor could open her mouth. "It's because we are Hogwarts students, Hermione."

"What does that mean? So what?"

"What do you mean 'so what?' Hermione. We're Hogwarts students, of course most of us can learn to cast a patronus. It's pretty self-explanatory." Neville replied, with a confused expression on his face.

"Well, it's clearly not if I don't know the answer." Hermione snapped back.

"Merlin save me from Gryffindor's and their explanations. Potter's bad enough, I didn't think you were all like this." Zabini drawled. "Hogwarts is the best school in Europe, right?" Zabini ploughed through Hermione's interruption. "So, they can afford to take only the most powerful students in the country. That's why there are always exactly 40 students in each year. We are the most powerful of our age group. More of us can learn the patronus, and spells like it, because we are more powerful. Most of the population of Britain can't cast the patronus. It requires too much power. You honestly didn't think that the entire population of Wizarding Britain had attended Hogwarts did you, mudblood?"

Harry openly scowled at Zabini so that the Gryffindor's who looked to see his reaction could see, and then sent a powerful stinging hex at him under the table, where only those on the Slytherin side of the room would notice, smiling inwardly when it caused a muscle to twitch in Zabini's eyebrow.

The bell went before Professor Bergen could call the attention of the class back to the front, but she called the homework out as they packed up; re-reading the first five chapters of the first year textbook, and a 3 foot essay on the theory behind wordless casting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; talk about sex and promiscuity, if that offends you

Padma walked quickly down the hall on the fourth floor, past the state of St George's dragon, and stopped outside the portrait of Anne Boleyn, who had used a love potion go convince King Henry VIII to marry her, but had forgotten a dose and had been summarily executed. Padma pulled her hair back behind her ear to show her earrings to the ex-Queen, who smiled and swung forward, revealing the passageway behind her.

Padma walked into the passage nervously. The only person she know would be in the room was this year's Head Boy, Marcus Zeller, who had been King of Ravenclaw last year as well.

The room at the end of the passage was gorgeous. It was similar to the great hall in that the walls were made of stone and the roof was charmed to show the outside sky. In the middle of the room was a round table with nine high backed chairs around it. Seven of the chairs were already filled, and Padma sighed in relief as she realised she wasn't the last to arrive despite being late.

The chars were all wooden dining chairs, with armrests and high backs. The wood of each of the chairs was tinted on the primary colours of each house - red, blue, green or yellow - with a band across the top in the other house colour. The chairs weren't exactly pretty, but they served their purpose.

Padma crossed the room to the chair that was clearly hers, as Marcus was in the other Ravenclaw coloured chair. Sitting at the table, going clockwise from her was Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin, Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones, the last empty chair, which was white, Katie Bell and Cormac McLaggen in the year above, and then Marcus sitting next to her.

As Padma sat down, Smith exhaled heavily, "Well, it looks like everyone who is meant to be here is, so who are we waiting for?" He directed this question to Bell and Marcus.

They looked at each other and smiled, obviously in on some joke.

"You'll see" Marcus said. "Give them a few mintues."

Marcus then looked across at bell and pulled out a sickle, "Hufflepuff, seventh year, female" and set them on the table in front of him.

"No way" Bell replied, pulling out two sickles of her own. "Male, Ravenclaw."

They both pushed their sickles into the middle of the table, pointedly ignoring the questions of everyone else present, and turned to look at the door.

Ten minutes later every sixth year had questioned the seventh years on what they were doing, and why they would start, while Smith sat silently and seethed, working himself into a rage.

The door finally opened and in walked Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry opened the door to the royals room slowly, and walked in, being careful not to limp from the pleasant burn that ran up his arse and spine with each step. He revelled in the looks of shock he received from every sixth year in the room, and crossed over to the cabinets that were set into the back of the room where he had stashed some bruise balm last year.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Potter? How the hell did you get in?" Smith had evidently gotten over his shock first.

"I'll explain in a moment, Smith, just sit down" Harry replied calmly.

"I will not give you a minute, Potter. Explain what you are doing here or we will kick you out. Everyone here worked to be in this room. Being famous doesn't mean you can just waltz in."

Harry turned around slowly, in time to catch the tail end of the flinch that Katie and Marcus gave a Smith's words.

"I will only say this once Zacharias. Sit down and shut up. I will explain when I am ready." Harry walked over to his seat at the table, noting the colour change to white at the back of his mind. Harry sat in his chair and shifted for a few moments trying to get comfortable, before looking up at Katie and Marcus where were looking back at him expectantly.

"Jonathon Hallstone. Seventh year Hufflepuff."

He watched as they both frowned slightly, before Katie reached in to take one sickle and Marcus took the other two.

"How was it?" Marcus asked slyly.

Harry smiled back "He's a beast. Up against a wall and everything" Harry opened the bruise balm and dipped his fingers in, pulling the left side of his t-shirt over with the other hand. He looked down at the prominent teeth marks, and winced as he rubbed the balm into it. "Fucking vampire though. Almost broke the skin."

Both Katie and Marcus laughed, and Cormac smiled, evidently having realised what was going on. Harry watched as Padma became the first sixth year to catch on.

"You were not just betting on Harry's sex life were you? Seriously?"

"Sex life? Please. Potter is a virginal as they come. Bet he doesn't even know what to do with his cock." Greengrass snorted derisively.

Harry smiled back unpleasantly "Greengrass, of the eight people in this room aside from me, seven of them can definitively say that I am not a virgin. They have firsthand experience if you will. And as far as I'm aware, I am quite talented with my cock. At least, I haven't had any complaints."

Harry watched as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws eye's bugged out with shock, before looking around the room.

"Potter, you slut, you" Malfoy snorted. "Why haven't you fucked Greengrass?"

"Her marriage contract with you actually."

"Aww, I didn't know you cared." Malfoy cooed.

"Oh no. I don't. I wanted to be able to tell you I got your wife first, but the frigid bitch was determined to stick to the contract. Have fun with that. You'll be lucky if she lets you fuck her for children."

"Please. She most likely didn't go for you because you're shorter than her."

"But you let me top you. What does that say about your… manliness?"

Malfoy stood up, drawing his wand.

"All right, all right!" Marcus shouted "Would you two shut up? Sort out your problems later." He turned back to Padma. "Yeah, we were betting on who Harry was having sex with. It's been going on since the end of his fourth year, as far as I'm aware" Marcus looked across at Harry curiously.

"Yeah, Cedric started it actually." Harry replied. "Do you want me to tell you why I'm here now Zach?"

"Yes. And I'd prefer it if you didn't call me 'Zach'."

"Yeah, well, deal with it. I'm going to call you whatever I want.

"Right. Okay. I'm here because, out of the whole school I've got the most earrings." Harry explained, pulling his hair back and showing off the four earrings through his upper ear.

"Bullshit, Potter" Susan Bones spoke up. "I know you are somewhat powerful and well liked in your house, but no one could become Prince in their second year, let alone hold the position. I bet you just went to some muggle place over the holiday to get the earrings put in."

"What is it with you Hufflepuffs and doubting me." Harry's voice had gone cold, and his eyes flinty. "Diggory didn't believe me when I said I didn't enter myself in the tournament, last year's King and Queen didn't believe me about Voldemort, and now you two refuse to accept that I have been King for the past two years. Well I am fucking sick of it. Either accept it or get out. I don't care. But I will strip you of your position if I have to. Fucking try me.

"I became Prince in my second year. This would have been my third year as King, and therefore leader of this little group. That I changed house has no bearing on this. I'm still leader, and will get another earring when the room gives them out. Are we all ready to move on?"

"No, Potter. Tell us how you managed to _stay _Prince in second year." Malfoy

"The Weasley twins were actually the first to challenge me, because they thought that they were entitled to it, considering they were two years younger than Wood, and had been on the Quidditch team for two years by then…"

"Remember that week back in second year where the whole school was pranked constantly for an entire week, and the Weasley twins only claimed credit for half of them? Yeah, the other half was me. Fred challenged me to a prank war, which I won by managing to disrupt Snape's class without getting caught."

"I had spent that week pranking the hell out of the whole school. I was the one to turn all the stone in the castle blue, charm the suits of armour to follow the teachers around, get the stairs to move at double speed and out of the way of where you wanted to go, and charm the Great Hall benches to turn everyone pink as they stood up. It was a bitch to organise and carry off, but I only got caught for the last one, so I think I did ok.

"George was the one thinking that I would be worn down by a week of pranking, challenged me to a duel. Because we are Gryffindors, there was a bet on who would win, and the odds were against me 30 to 1, which was… not so fun. …?

"So, as I had beaten both Weasley twins, who are, surprisingly, the best in their year, no one else was prepared to challenge me, especially considering I was revealed as a Parseltongue that year, and no Gryffindor was willing to hurt Oliver Wood's seeker."

"So I managed to receive, and hold the position of Prince, and then King when I became a fourth year. Do you have any other questions now? No? Great. Let's move on."

Harry sat back down in his white chair and pulled his wand out, putting it down into a shallow groove along the table, then indicated for everyone else in the room to do the same. When Katie, the last person, put her wand on the table, it flashed white, and when the light faded their was an earring around the tip of each wand.

Harry picked his wand up, and waved it in a, by now, practiced pattern and held his head still as the earring floated off the end of his wand, and pushed itself into his left ear. Harry looked around at the rest of the Council, and smiled at the awe on their faces as most of them put in their first King or Queen earring.

"Congratulations, all of you. Although you had been chosen as heir, there was always a chance that the magic of Hogwarts would reject you. The earring appearing means that you are truly now the Kings and Queens of your houses.

"As almost all of you are new this year, I will explain fully what you are expected to do. It's honestly not that complicated. You are the spokesperson of your house to the staff, and are the one responsible for the actions of your Housemates. If there is an inter-house fight that seems to be getting out of control then you settle it. If a student is looking overly stressed about school, or depressed about something, you talk to them, and help them, and if necessary defer them to a staff member, or if a student is being bullied. You must however keep everything but the most severe situations within the house. Only go to the staff if absolutely necessary. You are not a prefect. You are above them, and not appointed by the Headmaster or your Head of House. While they are aware of your position, they do not, and should not have any influence over you. Always remember that."

Harry remembered when he had been given the same warning, and the sense of power and responsibility that had he had felt. He looked around the room and saw that everyone else seemed to being going through the same emotions.


End file.
